


My GF/Wife Can't Knit, But I Love It Anyway

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: This was brought to you by a request - "Pst, hi, hello, I just really love your writing so much and I was wondering if you could do some HCs for Suga with a fem!SO who really loves to knit (but isn’t very good at it 🙈)? Only if you want to of course!!! ❤️🤎"
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	My GF/Wife Can't Knit, But I Love It Anyway

▪︎ When you told Suga that you wanted to take up Knitting, he was all for it

▪︎ He will go to the store with you to pick out different colors of yarn and all that

▪︎ Being a teacher, Suga LOVES to encourage arts and crafts whether its with his students or with you

▪︎ At one point Suga even tries to knit a scarf himself but he realizes that it’s not for him

▪︎ But you on the other hand

▪︎ No matter how many holes are in what you make he will always be super excited to receive anything you make

▪︎ You made a beanie but it has holes riddled in it?

▪︎ He doesnt care, he will take the hat and wear it all around the house with immense pride

▪︎ He will also encourage you

▪︎ When you feel like what you made isnt good, Suga will offer other ways to can be used because what you made is meaningful

▪︎ "One day you will make a scarf with ease, but until that day I will love everything you make as much as I would love the perfect knitted scarf" - Suga

▪︎ "Honestly, I like the ones with holes a lot better. You know its hand made that way.“ - Suga

▪︎ He even wears the scarves and hats you made that arent perfect out in public go flaunt how amazing his girlfriend/wife is

▪︎ Because you made it for him and him only

▪︎ He will always be supportive of you no matter what your creations might come out to be


End file.
